Destiny & Fate
by klaroline-heart
Summary: "He's my guardian Angel. If I'd never seen him that first night I may never have discovered the truth and you would never have returned home and Luke may have still loved you from afar. So everything that has happened to get us here was fate. The angels had a plan, Jace and I were destined to become one" - A short fic of Jace&Clary.


**Hi All so i've just watched The Mortal Instruments Film and decided to read the books and what can i say i love Jace! He's an amazing character as is Clary! I actually love this collection more than Twilight, The fact that all characters bring different elements to the story is brilliant totally worth the read! I decided half way through City of Ashes to write a mini fic! **

**Just to be aware it doesn't go by the story, It's completely a shot in the dark, I just had to get my Clace Feels out :)**

* * *

Clary sat on her bed legs crossed, sketch book and pencil in hand as her mind drifted to Jace, his bright eyes filled with tears as she walked away from him.

_'Please Clary. You have to understand. I love you' _Clary dropped her pencil to use the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the dreaded tears from her eyes as they began to slip down her cheeks.

"You okay?" Isabelle questioned from the door way holding a tray of food for Clary.

"Yeah, Just got something in my eye" Isabelle walked into the room placing the tray on the bedside table taking a quick peak at Clary's open sketch book noticing a drawing of Jace but Clary had scribbled thick black pencil marks over it

"He'll come home, you know? He wouldn't abandon you like this" Isabelle said gently resting a reassuring hand on Clary's shoulder.

"How can you be sure? He didn't even explain why he had to do it, just said I'd understand but I don't. I don't understand why he couldn't stay with me" a fresh round of tears began to fill her eyes giving Isabelle her cue to leave her alone.

* * *

Walking through the halls Isabelle spotted Alec walking into the library looking around suspiciously making sure nobody was following him.

Nobody had been in the library since Jace walked through the portal leaving Clary standing alone holding the ring that joined them together.

Slowly Isabelle followed her brother unsure of why he was sneaking around.

Opening the library door slowly in hopes it wouldn't creak leaving it ajar as she peaked inside.

Alec was stood by the open portal door allowing somebody to pass through causing a mini quake within the institute

"I'm glad your back" Alec beamed looking like he'd found his one truelove.

"I promised I would be. Is she-" Isabelle gasped at the sight before her six months he'd been missing without a trace.

Nobody could find him not even his connection to Clary could help find him

"She's-" Alec didn't know what to say or how to say it his mind conflicted.

Suddenly he felt the courage to mutter the words he dreaded "She's pregnant" Jace looked at the man he'd grown up with his eyes filled with sorrow at the news that he knew would devastate his oldest friend

"I need to see her." Jace said quickly handing his blade to Alec moving as fast as his feet would carry him towards the door.

Isabelle swiftly moved from his line of sight to the side of the door hidden behind a pillar

"It's not yours Jace.. I'm sorry!" Jace turned to his friend saddened by his outburst

"What do you mean it isn't mine? We are married. She is my wife" Jace edged closer to Alec his prowl like stance getting closer as though he was ready to pounce and rip Alec to shreds.

"After you left, She began spending more time with Simon. She was lost and devastated and her mind couldn't handle the fact you'd left her so willingly; I tried to tell her you were coming back but she refused to believe me. I'm sorry"

Jace didn't say a word as he reached for his blade griping it tight glancing towards the portal "I should get back."

his head over ruling his heart this once stepping back into the portal leaving a tearful Alec behind.

* * *

"How dare you?" Alec turned his head to find the library doors wide open and Isabelle storming towards him

"You've seen how fragile she is, How destroyed that she believes he isn't coming back! You did this to her. Your stupid unrequited love for Jace is going to destroy his marriage" Alec didn't look at his sister he merely walked past her unfazed by her words.

He'd be glad to be rid of Clary.

She didn't fit in with the shadow hunters.

Isabelle looked to the portal knowing her only hope to bring Jace home was to go in after him, look for him.

Her mind had only him inside no thoughts for her love of Simon or the love for her family or the fact Clary was placed on strict bed rest due to complications early in her pregnancy.

Her mind emptied quickly thinking only of finding Jace.

* * *

When she stepped into the portal she found herself on a hillside looking at a large country house two children playing outside In perfect harmony, not a care in the world no fear of the demons.

"Why are you here Isabelle?" She sun around to face Jace and another male with pale blond hair

"It's Clary, you need to come back" Jace' eyes were cold, He looked like he could care less for his wife, upset with his dismissal Isabelle had no choice but to tell him the truth though she hoped Clary would be the one to tell him herself when he returned.

"She's pregnant" Jace chuckled humorlessly ready to walk past Isabelle

"Alec lied. He wanted you to believe Clary would cheat on you with Simon so you'd forget her. Do you not see what we all see? Are you that oblivious?" Jace stopped mid step and turned to face her

"Oblivious to what?" Isabelle let out a breath realizing she couldn't drop her brother in it like that

"Simon and I are together. I believe his heart was in the right place but he got his information wrong. Simon is keeping her company because we are so busy"

Jace' eyes glistened but his stubbornness and the whisper from his friend made his fall back

"I'm not coming back Izzy" Isabelle was left stunned watching as he brushed past her, his companions black eyes gleaming with the smug smile on his face as he turned back to look at her.

Something was wrong and she could feel it; Jace would have came home for Clary no matter the situation something was keeping them apart and she needed to find out what would keep the two destined shadow hunters apart.

* * *

Walking back through the portal at the institute she was greeted by Alec "We have a problem" His face filled with fear, He gripped hold of his sisters arm pulling her towards him

"Let go of me Alec! Haven't you done enough" Her brother loosened his grip before dropping his arm to his side

"It's Clary; She passed out while you were gone. She's in the infirmary and we can't wake her" Isabelle's eyes widened

"I knew something was wrong." she remembered the look on Jace's friends face as the walked away, like he'd known something.

"Was Simon with her the whole time I was gone?" Alec shrugged his shoulders

"How do I know? I don't keep tabs on them" Isabelle pushed past her brother running towards the infirmary to find a white as snow Clary laying on her back, the small growing bump evident as her mother held her hand and stroked the red hair to the side of her face. Luke looked towards her from the side of the room

"What happened?" Izzy questioned as she neared the bed.

"She was fine and then she began coughing like someone was strangling her, next thing I knew she'd passed out" Isabelle ran to Clary's lifeless body removing the sheet covering her cheeking her body for any marks or runes that could help her understand what was wrong, She only found one rune, one she'd never seen before "What is it Iz?" Simon questioned from the chair beside Jocelyn Isabelle looked between Jocelyn and Simon as the words sunk in to her own mind.

"I think she's been poisoned" Simon laughed dryly

"That's impossible. She's been inside the institute the whole time, nobody could get in.. not unless-" Isabelle's hand rose to her mouth in shock as her eyes bulged out

"I've got to find Alec" She said spinning around ready to run

"What is it Isabelle?" Jocelyn questioned her eyes red from the tears she'd been crying for her daughter

"Alec let Jace in through the portal but I think somebody came through with him" Luke and Jocelyn shared a look of fear

"You don't think? Could he?" Luke said to her.

Jocelyn shook her head "He wouldn't be able to get in without somebody from the inside's help."

Isabelle didn't have time to listen to them guess she needed to find out who it was because she knew if she didn't hurry then not only would they loose Clary… They'd loose the baby.

* * *

Isabelle found Alec still in the library reading one of Hodges books "When you let Jace in through the portal did anybody else come in with him?" She questioned her brother abruptly ripping the book from his grip

"No. It was just him. Why?"

"Clary's been poisoned that's why! If we don't find out what it is or who put it there not only will she die but so will Jace' child. Do you really want your best friends child's blood on your hands?" Alec stood from the table walking towards the door

"I'll get the weapons I'll meet you here, We'll find Jace and bring him back" Isabelle nodded as she began rummaging through the books on Hodge's desk in hopes of finding something to help them.

"What are you going to do?" Isabelle hadn't noticed Luke join her in the library

"I'm going to bring Jace home. He'll know what to do. He knows Clary better than anybody else. He'll find out what it is. In the mean time Jocelyn should call Magnus Bane"

"We ready?" Alec asked making his presences known

"You two be safe" Luke said as the pair opened the portal ready to find Jace

"We always are" Alec chuckled.

* * *

Isabelle and Alec found themselves covered in foliage and their view blocked by large bushes and trees "You did well my sons. Did they suspect a thing?" Jace shook his head

"I gave him a distraction while he collected the book" Alec's face glowed red with fury, Jace only came back to collect something for valentine

"That traitor" he spat.

Isabelle nudged him in the arms pressing her long slim finger to her lips "They'll hear us" she whispered.

"Jonathan. Did you do as I asked?" the other blond Isabelle recognized from when she found Jace stepped towards Valentine.

"Yes father. I did what was asked of me. I will return again in a months time" Jace was confused, He had no idea that he'd need to return the institute and once again betray his friends; the only family he'd ever really known.

"Why must we go back? I thought you only needed the book?" Valentine's laughter was cold and heartless as he stepped towards Jace resting a hand on his shoulder

"I have something of great importance that is inside that institute and I plan to take it when the time comes" The realization of Valentine's words struck Isabelle like a bell ringing in her head

"He wants the baby" she whispered to Alec.

Without thinking Alec stood from the place they hid looking at his best friend

"You can't have them" He yelled angrily at Valentine no sense of fear in his tone as he made his way towards them.

"Alec!" Isabelle yelled angry that her brother had given away their presence.

"What is this? A ambush?" Valentine roared.

Jace was just as confused as he stood between his friends and his adoptive father "Did you follow me? I told you Isabelle I'm not coming back!" Isabelle glared at the other blond standing in front of valentine

"You don't know do you?" She said to a confused Jace "Know what?"

"They never wanted the book. Valentine sent you to the institute for Clary" Jace's eyes fell on Valentine

"You did what? You said if I stayed you'd leave her alone"

"They're lying. I don't want Clary. She's useless to me in her current state but-"

"Their baby! You came for the baby. It wasn't poison it was Demon blood" Isabelle spoke more to herself than to the men surrounding her

"What?" Jace's eyes grew wide

"You tricked me so you could make my child into him!" Jace yelled pointing towards Jonathan

"I am it's grandfather and It's my right to make sure it chooses the right side" Jace looked towards Jonathan

"You are her brother. You should be protecting her not siding with him. He is a monster" Isabelle, Alec and Jace all backed a little pulling their weapon of choice out ready to defend themselves and defeat both Valentine and Jonathan.

"The blood will make the child stronger, More powerful than any other shadow hunter alive." Jace shook his head angrily

"I want my child to love it's mother as much as I love her. I don't want my child to hate her not like Jonathan did with Jocelyn. My child deserves better than that"

Bleeping was sounded out startling everybody but Isabelle "Hello" she said as she pulled the phone from her pocket listening intently to the person on the other end of the phone

"We're coming now" She said quickly shoving the phone back into her pocket

"What is it?" Alec questioned his sister

"Simon just said Clary has began waking but she's hallucinating . She keeps screaming at Luke and Simon" Jace gave a quick look towards Jonathan and Valentine his eyes dark and fierce

"You will never touch my wife again and you will never have my child"

* * *

Making their way back through the library towards the infirmary Jace came to a halt scared to look into his wife's eyes and admit his part in their child being given demon blood.

"It wasn't poison. It was-"

"Demon blood. I know. Valentine administered it to me while I was pregnant with our first child. I fear for her, This isn't what I wanted for her. This life none of it" Isabelle stepped closer to Clary helping restrain her.

"Alec noticed Jace's hesitation at the door and walked back to him

"You need to see her. She needs you more than ever" Alec said his eyes drifting back towards Clary as she thrashed against Jocelyn and Isabelle's grip.

"What if she hates me?" Jace said as he leaned against the door way.

"Let her. She'll understand what you were doing and that you were betrayed. She loves you Jace and all your flaws you just don't see it like I do.." Alec wanted to tell him why he knew how Clary felt but he knew that his feeling's for Jace were less important than the woman that Jace loved as much as she loved him.

Jace stepped into the infirmary startling both Luke and Simon "You're back finally" Simon said letting out a breath he'd been holding.

Jace nodded stepping in front of Clary's bed looking down at his wife and her expanding stomach.

"You're back!" She smiled calming down and looking towards him.

"Yes. I'm back" Isabelle ushered everybody from the room allowing them to have a moment to themselves.

"Why did you go? I was scared and alone. I missed you" Clary sobbed into her hands feeling a mess as she watched her husband sat down in the space beside her.

"I have something I need to tell you and I fear you will hate me." Jace hung his head ashamed to admit his truth to his wife.

"What is it Jace?" Clary sat up reaching for his hand holding it tightly in her own.

"I was working with Valentine. He promised he'd leave you alone if I followed him to Idris and join him. He said that you'd be better without me" Clary shook her head shaking the tears that fell from her eyes with them

"If you honestly believe that my life would be better without you then why are you back? Why do you keep coming back" Jace looked at her in disbelief

"You knew?" Clary nodded reaching her fingers to his cheek gently brushing him softly

"You're the other half of me. I know when you are around me Jace. You are my husband and we are joined together not just by marriage or love but by the stars. I feel you around me whenever you're near and the whole time you'd been gone I felt you in the moment's I shared with our daughter" Jace looked down at her stomach placing a gently hand on it grateful that his wife was safe from Valentines clutches.

"There's something you need to know" Clary looked at him knowing something was bothering him

"What?" a sigh escaped his mouth as he began to give her the detail of events

"I came through the portal today to see Alec but it wasn't to see everybody. Although I did ask if you were ok. He mentioned your pregnancy. I let your brother through the portal, I thought Valentine only needed a book but he had an ulterior motive for being here" Jace stopped for a gazing at Clary through his saddened eyes

"He wanted you but when Jonathan found you pregnant he decided on another plan" Jace was too ashamed to admit to his wife what he'd allowed happen to her.

"Tell me Jace. Please" Clary pleaded him.

"He fed you demon blood and it's all my fault. Our daughter could turn into something like your brother and I couldn't protect her." Clary let out a small tearful chuckle raising her left arm to show Jace the rune she'd created

"I knew something was wrong when Church came in huddling close to me on the bed. I marked myself to prevent anything happening to our baby. The demon blood shouldn't have a strong affect on her like it did with Jonathan"

Jace smiled at his wife's bright and intelligent mind and for Church warning her.

"I'm never leaving you again. I promise" Clary smiled brightly at him reaching her hands around her neck unclipping the necklace around her

"I guess you'll be needing this back?" she held out his wedding band in her palm watching as he took it placing it back where it belonged all along.

* * *

Five years had passed since Valentine forced Demon blood into his daughter thus giving it too his granddaughter.

Jace and Clary walked down the hall of the institute hands entwined as they followed the little blond girl twirling around happily holding one part of her dress up as she wondered down to her auntie Isabelle's bedroom.

Coming to a halt outside she began banging the door roughly causing Jace to chuckle, She sure was his daughter. "Aunt Izzy! Hurry up"

The door opened revealing Izzy and Simon their hairs disheveled.

"We're coming Celine. Have you gone to Uncle Alec?" Celine shook her head running down the hall until she came to Alec's room banging even louder than she had on Isabelle's door earning a chuckle from Isabelle and Jace.

Walking to the portal Clary and Jace stood either side of their daughter holding her hands as they stepped through to Idris.

Clary watched on as Celine let go of both her parent's hands and ran to the figure in front of them.

Crouching down at her level Luke chuckled as she practically jumped into his arms

"Grandpa. I've missed you" she squeezed him tightly not willing to let him go.

The scene was gave clary an overwhelming reminder of her childhood when Luke would hold her tightly and never let her go when something scared her.

"You made it" Jocelyn said as she came closer to her daughter wrapping her arms around her happily.

"Yes. We promised Celine that this year she could visit Idris and see where her family comes from" Clary said to her mother.

"She will love it here. You will love it here Clary. It feels like the sun is always shining. There hasn't been a dark day since .." Jocelyn went to continue but looked at the sadness in Jace's face, Although Valentine hadn't been his biological father he'd raised him and being home made him realize just how much he missed it.

"It's still as beautiful as it was when I was a child" Jace breathed sucking in the summer air around them before striding towards Celine and Luke lifting the young girl from the ground and placing her on his shoulders before spinning around and glancing at his wife as she began to walk towards them.

Her eyes caught his as he stood waiting with the man that had raised her since she was a young child the man she would call her father.

"He looks at you like you're the only thing he sees. He looks at you like you're an angel.. His angel" Jocelyn said watching the loving smile on Jace's lips

"He's my guardian Angel. If I'd never seen him that first night I may never have discovered the truth and you would never have returned home and Luke may have still loved you from afar. So everything that has happened to get us here was fate. The angels had a plan, Jace and I were destined to become one"

her heart swelled as she looked ahead of her Celine had ran off to Alec who now held her on his shoulders while Isabelle and Simon linked hands giggling at their own inside jokes.

Jocelyn walked to Luke wrapping her arms around him kissing him fiercely while Clary ran to Jace jumping up at him wrapping her arms around his neck

"I love you" She spoke softly laying feverish kisses along his jaw line down his neck

"And I love you Clary Wayland - Herondale - Lightwood" her lips found his kissing him with all her strength never willing to let him go.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: I hope that was ok. Just needed a little something Clace :)**


End file.
